<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color Me Impressed by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770202">Color Me Impressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed it was going to be another average day for Bobbi Morse. That is until her friends, Fitz and Jemma, invite her out for a round of drinks and to meet a man they think she might be interested in. Skeptical at first, she is won over when Fitz lets slip that their friend is a Monochrome like her--a person who sees the world in black and white until they meet their soulmate. Will this mystery friend be her soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color Me Impressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be posted yesterday, but it just did not happen. So here it is today! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been like any other day for Bobbi Morse. She had woken up, gone to the gym, gotten her post-workout coffee, got ready, and went off to work. Even work was rather uneventful. There were the normal arguments, the same stale gossip, and the same heavy workload that went underappreciated. It seemed it was going to be another one of her more average days. That is until her coworkers, Fitz and Simmons, asked her if she wanted to get drinks with them and one of their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jemma begged, leaning over the lab bench with her hands folded together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see what the two of you are doing,” Bobbi said with a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz leaned on the bit of counter next to his fiance. “We have know idea what you’re talking about,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing that thing newly engaged people do where they are so in love they set up all their friends on blind dates because they want others to be in love as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, don’t be silly. That is not at all what we are doing,” Jemma said with a comically bad nonchalant shrug. She had never been very good at lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s what we’re doing,” Fitz said when Bobbi gave him the brows of skepticism. “But but but, we’ve actually been planning on introducing the two of you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunter’s really sweet once you get to know him and he’s quite funny. Plus he’s handsome in that naturally charismatic kind of way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and he’s a Monochrome like you,” Fitz added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Monochrome?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma shot a warning look at her fiancé, and Bobbi just caught Fitz wince as something seemed to land on his foot. “Yes,” Jemma said, “but there’s no pressure there of course. He certainly wouldn’t be expecting a Color Bloom, and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jemma,” Bobbi said, “I know the odds of soulmates. I’d love to meet him. But you guys are buying, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” the two said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we meeting?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bobbi was a bit nervous as she walked to the bar. She had always prided herself on her confidence and bravery, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be nervous on first dates. Was it a date? At the very least it was a first meeting, and that was something that naturally led to some nerves. Plus, the fact that the man she was meeting was also a Monochrome induced a bit of excited energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was younger she thought everyone was like her. It was only after she had been unable to correctly answer her parent’s quizzing that she was told she was special. Monochromes, people soulbound to see the world only in black and white until meeting their soulmate, weren’t necessarily rare, but they weren’t common either. Throughout her life, she had gone through the common phases experienced by many people like her. At first being a Monochrome made her feel unique, with that child-like way of not giving a damn what others thought. As she grew older, she began feeling frustrated that she couldn’t see the beauty that every book, song, poem and person around her described. In her teenage years, that frustration was paired with another. Every date she had was undercut by the fact that color didn’t bloom when she touched the person, some silly soulbind telling her the person wasn’t the one. Not that a person had to listen to their soulbind, but it still hurt in a strange way. It was only in adulthood that Bobbi again accepted the unique quality she possessed. However, meeting another Monochrome (whether they were her soulmate or not) was always interesting because it was someone else she could share her experiences with and have them relate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the bar, it took Bobbi a moment to find where her friends were sitting. It took Jemma standing up from the table and waving for her to finally catch them among the crowd of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to see you,” Jemma said as Bobbi took a seat kitty-corner to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Fitz said, “feels like absolute ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” Bobbi mocked, but a smile still wormed onto her face. “So, where is this friend of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma nodded towards the bar. “He’s just getting the drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, he’s just coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobbi turned at the new voice and rather liked what she saw. He was good looking and Bobbi had to admit her heart did a bit of a flip when he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beers for the table,” he said, dropping the bottles in the center for each of them to take. Then he looked back up at her and said, “And you must be Fitz and Jemma’s very smart and beautiful friend Bobbi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very one. And you must be the sweet and charismatic Hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled again, one corner of his mouth lifting just a bit higher than the other and those eyes of his shining nicely. And as he smiled, Bobbi was suddenly rather glad she had come after all. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure when exactly Fitz and Jemma had left, but they had suddenly gotten very tired and, apologizing profusely, had had to go home in a bit of a rush. Of course, Bobbi wasn’t an idiot and knew that they had left to give her and Hunter some alone time, but she actually was rather grateful for their departure. She was having a really nice time with Hunter. They had easy conversations with fun banter and enough flirting to light a house on fire. He was quick and kind and had that British sense of humor she found very entertaining. He also looked deeply at her when she talked and never shied away from meeting her eyes in conversation. It was refreshing and it wasn’t something she would get sick of any time soon. Really, she didn’t want the night to end. But even dive bars have to close some time and they eventually were left to stand next to their cars contemplating how to avoid saying goodnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hunter who figured out the plan. “Fancy a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would love one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked and talked for a good bit of time, moving to more personal subjects like their past and their view of the world. It was nice to hear Hunter’s similar experiences with his soulbind. If Bobbi were being honest, it was nice to simply talk with Hunter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in the wonderful conversation, neither of them even thought to touch the other to see if color bloomed in their visions. They had found a bench in an empty park, situated next to a little man made river with the trees framing the horizon. There they teased one another, making stupid bets and bantering back and forth over Star Wars characters and sports teams. It was getting on to morning when Bobbi’s head began to droop and she lightly placed it on Hunter’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards his, meeting his lips in a surprisingly passionate kiss for how sleepy they both were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking apart, Bobbi fluttered her eyes open and received an incredible shock to the system. She could see the color of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Hunter exclaimed, cupping her face in his hands as his eyes darted around to take her all in, “Color me impressed.” Then he laughed and she laughed too as tears sprang to both their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In sync, they turned to look at the world around them, Hunter’s hands falling to hold hers in his lap. The sky was bursting into an array of colors as the sun slid up in the sky. Bobbi had never seen anything so beautiful as that sunrise she first saw with Hunter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @springmagpies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>